Hogwart's Secret Romance
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: A simple diary entry explains the truth to the world. He reads it and discovers the truth about how this one girl feels about him. And thus starts a secret romance at Hogwarts. *complete*


Disclaimer note: I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS. J.K.ROWLINGS DOES.

Author's note: my first time trying a Draco/ Ginny fic so don't get mad at me if I do things wrong! ' ' = thoughts

Tis all from Draco's pov...(only the first chapter will be...I think...)

Draco sat in the common room bored as hell. It was one of those Saturdays where he was wishing for excitement. Crabb and Goyle were off with their girls. Yes, that's right they have girlfriends and Draco had no one. He had recently broken up with Pansy. He was tired of being known as Pansy's guy around the other Slytherins. He was tired of her being so clingy. Draco wanted someone new. Draco couldn't possibly figure out why any girl would be dumb enough to go out with Crabb and Goyle.

Finally Draco left the quiet common room. A bit of fresh air would do him some good. Walking lazily out the front doors, Draco's mind got interrupted when someone shoved past him crying. Turning around, the tall blonde looked up. 'Red hair, short...humm... must be Ginny.' Draco thought. Taking a change in direction, Draco turned around and headed towards the red headed girl. He followed her until she reached the third floor. Ginny turned the corner so fast; she dropped one of the books she was carrying. Draco picked it up and held on to it tight. Ginny obviously didn't realize she dropped something, because she kept on going. Turning the book over, Draco realized it was not a school book. It was a diary. On the cover of the old brown book, it had G.R.W on the front. 'I wonder what her middle name is' Draco thought. Draco opened the cover of the diary. On the left side of the cover, it said "Ginerva Rachel Weasley." Hearing someone come near him, Draco suddenly shut the book. Right at that moment, Professor Snape came around the corner.

"Good afternoon Draco." He muttered as he passed.

"Good afternoon Professor Snape." Draco answered back.

Draco raced back to the common room, muttered the password and put the diary on a nearby table. The common room was still empty. 'Where is everyone?' Draco thought. After all, it was four in the afternoon. Everyone was out doing something except Draco. Because he was so bored, Draco decided to get out his homework and start working on it. Leaving the diary on the common room table, the sixth year Slytherin raced to the boy's dormitory gathered his things then came back down. Opening his bag, Draco took out his quill, parchment, and ink bottle. Putting a few ideas down on the paper, Draco looked up from the Potion's essay. There was something about the diary that kept getting his attention. Draco wrote some more ideas down, and then paused again. Abandoning the essay, Draco picked the diary up. He noticed that there was a piece of string coming out of one end of the diary. Draco opened the book to the page the bookmark was on and read the first word on that page. There was no date to the page, but Draco's name appeared at the top of the page.

_****_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

**I don't know what it is, but I really don't like Harry in the way everyone thinks I do. I just say I like him to cover up who I really like. I have been in love with the same guy ever since I met him. I don't know why, but I am attracted to him. Yes, it's true; Draco Malfoy has been the guy I have always wanted to be with. I never knew that until I realized Harry was never going to notice me. Somehow, I always knew Draco would be nicer to me than Harry. He may tease me all the time, but deep down I know that he really wants to be friends. How I know, beats me. What the hell am I thinking I don't want to be friends with him? I'll admit it, I love him. I swear I could get lost in those eyes. Every time we catch each other in sight I feel like I'm melting. Well and after that I get teased, but it doesn't matter to me. I think I might be falling hard for him Diary. Last night I dreamt of him. Nothing special, we were just talking. How I wish to talk to him. I wish I could walk right up to him and just talk. If that is all we can ever do is just talk, well at least I won't be hated by him. That's my only downfall Diary. He hates me but I adore him. He would never be my boyfriend for of the hate towards my family and me. But in the end if that's all we can be is just friends at least it's far away from hate and I can stare into his eyes every time we talk. He will think we are talking, but all I would be longing to do is just hug him or kiss him. Oh diary I just realized! If Ron ever found out that would be hell to pay. He would hate me for loving a Malfoy. Please Diary doesn't let Ron know! Don't let anyone know. Please Diary!**

**Love,**

**Ginny Rachel Weasley**

Draco slammed the diary shut. Draco was confused on what he just read. 'How could this be? Ginny loving me more than a friend? I never knew. I have to get this back to Ginny before any Slytherin reads it.' Draco thought. He suddenly realized that he felt the exact same way for Ginny. All the teasing, all the mocking was all a lie. Draco knew he had the same feelings for Ginny. They were hidden deep with in him, and suddenly peaked out for a breath of air when he read that diary entry. He knew he shouldn't have read it, but it was calling his name.

Grabbing the diary, Draco ran out of the common room, out of the dungeons and headed up the Great Hall stair way. Draco searched the whole first floor. No Ginny. Then he came to the second floor, searched it no luck. Draco searched every floor until he came to the seventh floor. Finally, he came upon the room of requirements. With out even thinking, he thought ' I need to find Ginny.' Three times. Suddenly a door appeared. Draco opened it and went inside.

Ginny sat sobbing on a white couch. Apparently, she didn't realize Draco was in the room. Closing the door quietly behind him Draco went to Ginny, knelt down in front of her and put his hand up to her chin. Ginny stopped crying for a moment confused. Draco cupped his hand around her chin and gave her a long passionate kiss he had always wanted to give her. The next thing he knew, Ginny pulled him away.

"What in the hell?" Ginny said.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time. And here, you dropped this when you rushed past me." Draco said smiled, and he picked up the diary he had put down on the table next to the couch.

"Did you read it?" Ginny demanded.

"Only one page honest!" He admitted.

"Which page?" Ginny demanded again.

"The one you had marked." Draco told the truth again.

"Why? You had no right reading my diary.-" Ginny began but Draco interrupted.

"Ginny, I love you." Draco said, and with that, he gave her another kiss. This time, longer and Ginny didn't pull away.

"I love you too Draco." Ginny finally admitted out loud.

"Are you mad that I read it?" Draco said when they were done kissing.

"No, I had no idea that you felt that way about me." She admitted.

"Same goes to you." Draco said.

"What now?" Ginny asked with a worried look on her face.

"If Ron finds out, He would hate me forever. Same goes to Harry. Hermione would never understand." Ginny started to say.

"I think the proper thing that should happen is this. Ginny, would you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked her.

"I thought you would never ask." She said as she gave Draco another long kiss.

Draco pulled himself on the couch next to Ginny. She leaned against him. He put his arms around her waist. Together they sat in silence; it was long, but also comfortable. They sat there for about an hour or more. It was around dinner time, but they didn't care.

Author's note: That's all for now! **Michelle-**as promised, I kept my end of the bargain just like you did. **Juli-Ann and Kevin-** thanks for helping me with the story. Juli-Ann helped me write the diary part, and Kevin came up with some pretty good ideas. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now go click on the little purple review button and let me know what you think please! Let me remind you, this is my first attempt of a Draco story.


End file.
